


Drunk Oliver

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Oliver gets drunk because he can't stop thinking about what happened in the mansion he ends up going to Felicity's house and singing to her "You are my sunshine" I know this is cheesy but we need it after all the angst and Oliver's manpain xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Oliver gets drunk because he can't stop thinking about what happened in the mansion he ends up going to Felicity's house and singing to her "You are my sunshine" I know this is cheesy but we need it after all the angst and Oliver's manpain xD

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

"What the hell?" Felicity reached over and pulled her glasses on, then turned on her lamp. Glancing at the clock, it flashed 4:32 am. More banging rapped at her door, and she groaned as she tossed her covers off her and pulled on a hoodie. 

From her room on the second floor, she pulled up her window and stuck her head out. Diggle was leaning against a black town car. When he saw her, he waved.

"What are you doing here? I have a phone!" She called out.

"I know!" More banging.

"Who the hell is banging on my door, Digg?" 

"Oliver has something to tell you!" He smirked. "Just open it. He nearly took my head off when I tried to take him home."

Grunting, she shut her window and made her way downstairs. Hauling her door open, she gasped at Oliver. His hair was disheveled, his tie hung loose around his neck, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Oh my God," She muttered. "Oliver? What’s going on?"

"Hi," He said, a little louder than necessary. Alcohol laced his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, no," He shook his head. "Yes."

"Um, okay. So what’s up?" She crossed her arms against her chest. 

"Felicity, Felicity, Felicity. Do you remember? You remember, right?" He blinked.

"Remember what?"

"That night with Death-Slade. Slade! He took you. And I wanted to kill him."

"Uh, huh. But you didn’t, remember?"

"I remember! I remember!" He laughed, dramatically clutching his stomach. "But you gotta remember the-the words I said at my house. My old house. I lost that house."

Felicity looked up at Diggle, who smiled encouragingly. 

"He’ll make sense in a minute, trust me!" He shouted.

"Yeah, Oliver. I remember. What about it?"

"I’m a bad liar, Felicity. Really, really bad. Remember I take sports drinks in a syringe? Who does that? I don’t. You know that," He shook his head. "So I had-a, I had-a make Slade believe I loved you."

"Right," She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "So you lied about it. I know."

"No, no! You know when I lie," He hiccuped. "I didn’t lie! I told the truth!"

She looked up at him slowly. “Oliver, what are you saying?”

"Uh-" He looked at her confusingly. "I said it. I told the truth. No lying for Oliver!"

"So you weren’t lying to me that night at the mansion?"

"No! No!" He shook his head excessively. A small smile formed at the edge of her lips. "And now I wanna tell you-"

"Yeah?" She urged, her heart thudded hard against her chest. Any harder and she swore it would’ve shot out of her chest.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!" He sang out, making her jump. Her eyes widened. Looking over Oliver’s head, she saw Diggle smack his forehead. "You make me happy when skiiiies are grey! You never know, dear! Dear, dear, dear! How much… How much… Uh."

"I love you," She finished for him. Her eyes widened again at her realization; she wasn’t just finishing his lyrics. She was making a confession. A moment later, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips when he looked up at her in awe.

"You said it!" He gasped, one hand grasping the door. "You said it! Diggle, she said it!"

"Yeah, man. I heard," He laughed. Then he muttered to himself, "Damn it, Oliver. You were so close, man."

"You said the words I said!" Oliver laughed. "You mean them, right?"

"Yeah, Oliver. I mean them," She nodded.

"Yes! I meaned the words, you meaned the words. We meaned the words!" 

"Yeah, we do," She laughed. "So, um, what’re you gonna do now?"

"Uh," He looked past her into her house. "I’m not allowed inside, am I?"

"Not until you’re sober, no," She smiled and shook her head. 

"Okay," His head dropped and he pouted his lips.

She laughed at his face and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Have Diggle drive you home, okay? Then we can talk about this tomorrow.”

"Um," He held up his hand, as if he were in a classroom. "Can we do it, like, not in the morning time? Because I still sleeping."

"Yeah, no problem. C’mon," She wrapped one of his arms around her and led him back to the car. Diggle smiled as he helped her get Oliver’s limp body into the car.

"Quite a night, huh?" Diggle asked, closing the car door. Oliver began playing with the window, fascinated at how it moved. "You know, I always believe that drunks are some of the most honest people on the planet."

"He’s not even gonna remember this," She shook her head. 

"Um, he might," Diggle gestured with his head.

She looked into the car and watched as he pulled out a pen from his pocket, then began writing ‘she said it’ on his wrist.

"Oh my God," She groaned. "Just-just make sure he gets home safe, okay? I gotta get to bed. My head hurts."


End file.
